Political Parties of Vodkaslavia
The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is a Constitutional Dictatorship. Most of the lower government comprises of elected officials. Most elected officials are affiliated with a political party, each having differing opinions and takes on certain issues. Republican Party The Republican Party of Vodkaslavia is the largest major political party in Vodkaslavia. They're one of the oldest parties in Vodkaslavia, having been around since the second house of the Legislative Branch was implemented. Icon Color: '''Red; #FF0000 '''Motto: "Let them live in Freedom." Stance: Capitalism-Oriented Conservatives Percentage of Population: 30.1% Pro: Capitalist Markets, Traditional Views, Separated Government (Federal Views), Balance of Power, Regulated Immigration, Strong Military, Gun Ownership, Free Speech Against: Socialism, Communism, Radical Religious Views, Radical Progressive Views, Illicit Drugs, Open Borders, Welfare Lionide Party The Lionide Party of Vodkaslavia is the second largest major political party in Vodkaslavia. The party was founded after the fall of the Olsteamian Empire, having arisen off the ideas of the a similar party called the "Freedom Party", which fell during the rule of Olsteam. Icon Color: '''Blue; #0000FF '''Motto: "Betterment for the everyday citizen." Stance: Capitalism-Oriented Progressivists Percentage of Population: 29.8% Pro: Capitalist Markets, Progressive Views, Separated Government (Federal Views), Balance of Power, Less Regulated Immigration, Free Speech, Smaller Military, Welfare, Gun Control, Progressive Tax Rate Against: Socialism, Communism, Radical Religious Views, Radical Conservative Views, Illicit Drugs, Closed Borders, Alcohol, Flat Taxes Vodka Amity Reserves The Vodka Amity Reserves is the third largest and second oldest political party in Vodkaslavia. The party was founded shortly after the formation of the Republican Party. The party is market-oriented in economic views like all of the major parties, but its social views are much more traditional than most others. Icon Color: '''Orange; #FF6600 '''Motto: "May God guide us." Stance: Capitalism-Oriented Religious Traditionalists Percentage of Population: 20.4% Pro: Religious Views, Capitalist Markets, Conservative Views, Balance of Power, Regulated Immigration, Free Speech, Gun Ownership, Strong Military, Church and State closer, Welfare for needy only, Flat Taxes Against: Socialism, Communism, Radical Progressive Views, Illicit Drugs, Alcohol, Heathens, Atheism, Radical Conservative Views Powerhouse Party The Powerhouse Party of Vodkaslavia is the fourth largest political party in Vodkaslavia. The party was founded after the fall of Olsteamian Empire, shortly before the installment of the position of Chancellor. Icon Color: '''Sky Blue; #00BFFF '''Motto: "Power in the house." Stance: Free Market-Oriented Libertarians Percentage of Population: 10.7% Pro: Free Market Economy, Capitalism, Gun Deregulation, Legalization of Alcohol, Legalization of Soft Drugs (Nicotine, Marijuana, etc.), Free Speech, Free Press, Decentralization, Smaller Government, Strong Military, Deregulation of Industry, Stronger Industry, Stronger Corporations Against: Socialism, Communism, Church and State, Large Government, Welfare, High Taxes, Anti-Industry, Hard Drugs Vodkaslavia First DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Lime Green; #00FF00 '''Motto: "Vodkaslavia first, we're what matters." Stance: Capitalism-Oriented Isolationists Percentage of Population: 8.2% Pro: Capitalist Market, Gun Ownership, Open Carry, Free Speech, Closed Borders, Strong Government, Strong Military, Cancellation of Alliances (Not everyone, but a vocal amount), Isolation Against: Socialism, Communism, Small Government, Weak Government, Globalism, Interventionism, Illicit Drugs, Open Borders, Decentralization Militaristic Bloc DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Cayenne Red; #8B0000 '''Motto: "HERE" Stance: Authoritarian Militarists Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: Large Military, Strong Government, Strong Economy, Strong Military, Centralized Government, Centralized Military and Police Against: Socialism, Communism, Decentralized Government, De-Arming Police, Welfare Programs Pacifist Union DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Light Gray; #DCDCDC '''Motto: "HERE" Stance: Authoritarian Pacifists Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Totalitarian Party DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Dark Blue; #00008B '''Motto: "Strength in Government, Strength in All." Stance: Authoritarian Socialists Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE The Workers' Bloc DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Hot Pink; #FF69B4 '''Motto: "From the worker, for the worker." Stance: Socialism-Oriented Conservatives Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Globalist Commonwealth DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Pink; #FFC0CB '''Motto: "Interact with all." Stance: Globalist Progressivists Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Vodkaslavia's Communist Bloc DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Green Yellow; #ADFF2F '''Motto: "To each we give." Stance: Communism-Oriented Traditionalists Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Only Life Union DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Yellow; #FFFF00 '''Motto: "HERE" Stance: Socialism-Oriented Fascist Conservatives Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Human HERE Xenomorph HERE Annunaki HERE Floran HERE Industrial Bloc DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Gray; #808080 '''Motto: "HERE" Stance: Capitalism-Oriented Progressive "Socialists" Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Green Conference DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Dark Green; #006400 '''Motto: "HERE" Stance: Green-Oriented Conservatives Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE The Monarchists DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Brown; #8B4513 '''Motto: "HERE" Stance: Monarchism Implementation Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Justice Party DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Aquamarine; #66CDAA '''Motto: "HERE" Stance: Law Enforcement- and Judicial-Progressivists Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Vodkaslavian Solidarity Party DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Crimson; #DC143C '''Motto: "Workers stand for us alone." Stance: Socialism-Oriented Isolationists Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE Constitutional Party DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Cyan; #00FFFF '''Motto: "More power to the people." Stance: Capitalism-Oriented Democracy Percentage of Population: ##% Pro: HERE Against: HERE The Hive DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Violet; #9400D3 '''Motto: "One Mind, One Goal." Stance: Authoritarian Hive-Mind Fascists Percentage of Population: 0.08% Pro: HERE Against: HERE The Taxpayers' Party DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Fuchsia; #FF00FF '''Motto: "It's my money, not yours." Stance: Free Market-Oriented Anti-Government Libertarians Percentage of Population: 0.08% Pro: Tax Cuts, No Taxes, Decentralization, Free Market, Law Enforcement, Denationalization of Nationalized Industries, Free Speech, Gun Ownership, Industrialization, Local Militias. Against: Socialism, Communism, Authoritarians, Taxes, Nationalized Industries, Central Military, Central Government, Dictatorship, Large Government. Vodkaslavian Minorities' Party DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Ivory; #FFFFF0 '''Motto: "Equal chance for Everyone." Stance: Authoritarian Progressivists Percentage of Population: 0.04% Pro: Citizenship for All, Minority-Oriented Laws, Decentralization, Higher Upper-Class Taxes, Poorer Classes, Free Speech Against: Current Government, Flat Taxes, Upper Class, Conservatives, Free Market, Gun Ownership Anarchist Political Union DESCRIPTION Icon Color: '''Slate; #222222 '''Motto: "Down with Authority." Stance: Anarchists Percentage of Population: <0.001% Pro: Anarchism, Free Market, Abolishing Currency, Abolishing Government Against: Government, Police, Communism, Socialism, Laws, Authority, Schools Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Government Category:Politics